1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiper device.
2. Background Art
Generally, visibility is interfered and safety is compromised if the windshield of a motor vehicle that is in motion is contaminated by the dust or various foreign substances in the air or the rain or snow due to weather conditions. Accordingly, motor vehicles are equipped with a wiper device for wiping out the rain, snow or other foreign substances from the windshield in order to secure the visibility for safe driving of the driver.
One of the conventional types of wiper devices is a tournament structure of wiper device, which has multiple layers of levers, end of each lever supporting the blade.
In the tournament structure of wiper device, a plurality of levers are connected by use of a number of joints, and the complicated multiple layer structure causes contact pressure to be leaked while the pressing force is delivered.
Moreover, the plurality of joints increases the height of the wiper device and are difficult to be covered entirely during the activation of the wiper device. Accordingly, the joints of the tournament structure are exposed and can be corroded by the rain or snow, or even can be frozen during the winter. In addition, since the tournament structure is constructed with multiple layers of levers, the appearance is not very attractive.